In order to facilitate hydrocarbon prospecting, it can be useful to know the geological structure of the soil to be prospected at the time of drilling. To this end, prospecting drillings are more often than not carried out and the lithological nature of the rocks is recorded along the wellbore. This recording is made using core samples taken from said well. This recording can form part of the data called “well data”.
The knowledge of a plurality of well data, and the comparison between wells of these data enables the geologists to best determine the zones that have made it possible, for example, to capture hydrocarbons. Such zones are called “reservoirs”.
This comparison made between a first well and a second well can consist in associating each lithological layer of the first well with a lithological layer of the second well. Thus, it is possible to fill in the knowledge blanks between these two wells by considering, for example, that the lithological layer extends linearly from a lithological layer of the first well to the associated lithological layer of the second well.
However, the well data do not always simply allow such an association. In effect, with time, it is possible for the sedimentary layers deposited to be compacted or be deformed under the effect of seismic or tectonic forces. Furthermore, the erosion of the soils can also make certain sedimentary layers disappear in certain wells. Finally, the wells are not necessary vertical and can exhibit a certain deviation, a deviation that is potentially different between distinct wells.
Examples or possible embodiments from the prior art are described in the document US 2011/282634 A1.
There is thus a need to simplify the reading of the well data in order to be able to more simply identify the associations between lithological layers of distinct wells.
The present invention improves the situation.